impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 92 (The Impossible Quiz)
Question 92 of The Impossible Quiz has a scenario set in a theatre. There are 9 people sitting in the front row, and there's a message on screen that says "Descending!". The audience have numbers on the back of their heads, which appear when you hover over them. From left to right, the numbers are: "27", "3", "0.4", "26", "9", "194", "2.5", "14" and "1". To move on to the next question, you have to click all of their heads in descending order, starting with the head with the biggest number and finishing with the smallest one. The correct order would be: 194, 27, 26, 14, 9, 3, 2.5, 1 and 0.4. If the heads are numbered #1 to #9 from left to right, it would be #6, #1, #4, #8, #5, #2, #7, #9, #3. If the number you clicked becomes a green tick, then you're doing it correctly. After you've clicked the heads in the right order, the curtains will open, revealing Mars behind it, who will start singing the song "What is the Light?" by The Flaming Lips (like he does in the Flash movie "Space: Serious Business", where he first appeared) as the crowd cheers on. The main hazard of this question is the fact that if you click a single number incorrectly, not only will you lose a life, but you will also reset all of the heads, losing the numbers you have clicked. Not to mention, a 10-second bomb will appear shortly after starting the question, and it doesn't reset if you get a number incorrect. You have to be really careful in here. There happens to be a glitch where if you click all of the numbers before the bomb even gets to appear, it will appear anyways while Mars is singing, and it will tick all the way down to zero, giving you a Game Over, so make sure you wait until the bomb appears before clicking the last number. Mobile version While the question, the numbers and the mechanism remain exactly the same, there are a couple of differences between the original Flash version and the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz: *Since there is no mouse, and therefore no cursor on screen, you have to actually put your finger on each of the heads in order to see what number they have; the number will appear above the heads rather than on them. *The 10-second bomb is still there, but it will appear right away upon getting to the question, rather appearing shortly after getting there. It starts ticking down shortly after you enter this question, though. *Mars will not be singing once all of the numbers have been clicked and the curtains are open, since including the song would be Copyright infringement; instead, he'll just be there, completely still and smiling. The crowd won't be cheering either. Shortly after, a flatulence sound effect will be heard. Trivia *A similar question appears in The Impossible Quiz 2, namely Question 95, except with a handful of graphical differences, and the given task was "Ascending!" rather than descending, and there is a sadder scenario (it shows a rabbit's corpse invaded by flies). Also, the curtain is blue instead of red. *There's a glitch in the question if the player click the numbers too quickly the bomb will start ticking down while the Mars is Singing and Gives a Game Over Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Category:Bomb Questions Category:Glitch Questions